Hubungan
by Authorjelek
Summary: Berlatar di sebuah sore yang sangat normal. Dengan seorang Gakuto Mukahi yang wajahnya merona saat berjalan berdua dengan doubles partnernya yang berambut biru itu. Eh? Tidak normal, ya?


**Hubungan**

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis (c) Takeshi Konomi

**Rated: ** T for save.

.

Starring **Mukahi Gakuto **and **Oshitari Yuushi**

.

Enjoy reading!

.

Cerita ini berlatar hanya pada sebuah sore yang tergolong biasa bagi anggota klub tenis Hyotei. Penuh dengan kata latihan, peluh yang bercucuran, deru nafas yang saling bersahutan, suara obrolan, dan lainnya.

Tentu saja sore yang biasa bagi pasangan pemain _doubles _2 Hyotei ini; Mukahi Gakuto dan Oshitari Yuushi. Mereka berlatih dengan keras seperti biasa. Mukahi menghias permainan mereka dengan lompatan-lompatan indahnya, sedangkan Oshitari bermain dengan penuh perhitungan. Tak ada keistimewaan. Tak ada yang berbeda.

Termasuk halnya mereka pulang bersama hari ini; berdua. Di tengah sepinya jalan hari ini (hei, ini bukan berarti mereka berjalan DI TENGAH JALAN RAYA). Bahkan mereka berdua sendiri diselimuti keheningan. Tak ada yang berbicara, tak ada obrolan, dan hanya suara tepakkan kaki yang terdengar. Memang, mereka berdua berjalan dengan tempo dan melodi yang berbeda; jelas saja, keadaan mereka berdua saja sudah berbeda. Yang satu—yang berambut biru—terlihat berjalan santai seperti biasa (Memang sudah perawakannya untuk _stay cool _begitu, bukan?), dan yang satu lagi berjalan agak kaku; canggung.

…oke, kita sekarang bisa menemukan kejanggalan pada sore itu.

Keadaan Mukahi sekarang patut—sangat—dipertanyakan. Jalan berdua saat pulang harusnya bukan hal yang begitu asing baginya dan seseorang bermarga Oshitari itu. Tapi kenapa lagaknya seperti gadis yang salting di depan cowok gebetannya gitu coba? Bahkan kewarasannya seperti di ambang batas hingga ia lompat-lompat sendiri sambil melangkah. Matanya tak menatap lurus jalanan melainkan terus mengganti objek untuk dipandang; langit-tanah-langit -Oshitari-langit-tanah-tanah lagi dan terus saja berulang.

Entah kenapa, merasa sedikit terintimidasi dengan gelagat aneh sang partner, Oshitari mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, "Hey, Gakuto. Ada apa?"

…Dan Mukahi bereaksi seperti baru saja terkena sengatan listrik. Gerakan-gerakan tak warasnya mulai berhenti ia lakukan. Dengan volume yang setara dengan bisikan, dan dengan nada yang terdengar bergetar, "..aku merasa terganggu oleh sesuatu, Yuushi," respon si merah lewat perkataan.

Sang lawan bicara tak menanggapi berlebihan; hanya alisnya saja yang terangkat satu. Lalu Mukahi terlihat makin gugup lagi, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oy, Yuushi… Hubungan kita masih dalam batas wajar… 'kan?"

Kalau rela imejnya—yang berupa _Triple C_ apalah itu—rusak, tawa Oshitari Yuushi sudah membahana mendengar hal yang tadi. Untung saja ia berhasil menahan tawanya dan menggantinya dengan hanya sebuah "Pfft" pelan. Sayangnya, telinga Mukahi masih cukup tajam untuk mendengarnya.

"J-Jangan tertawai aku!" yang lebih pendek membuang muka dengan pipi menggembung yang merona, "A-Aku hanya masih ingin dicap sebagai lelaki normal saja kok—"

Masih dengan sebuah senyum tanda menahan tawa, Oshitari melirik Mukahi lalu menanyakan, "Apa yang membuatmu menanyakan itu, heh? Pff."

Tentu saja, sang lelaki yang memiliki gaya rambut serupa dengan tokoh salah satu kartun _Nickelodeon _itu tak kuasa menahan malu, namun mau tak mau harus menjawab pertanyaan sang partner itu, "Ada yang bilang hubungan kita banyak _hint_nya..." meneguk ludah, "…dalam hal r-romansa." Dan sedikit nada _tsundere _tentunya.

Oshitari tak dapat memilih untuk menertawai atau sekedar member senyum meledek, "Contohnya?"

Yang bermarga Mukahi itu memutar bola matanya, "Saling memanggil memakai nama kecil?"

"Ayolah, sahabat dekat tak boleh melakukannya?"

Dan sekarang apa? Jemari Mukahi saling bertaut—bagaikan anak bermarga Hyuuga di _fandom _nan jauh di sana—dan bibirnya sedikit mengerut. Sepertinya dia akan mengatakan hal lain tapi… gengsi?

"Saat…"

Ah, suaranya terdengar.

"…aku'membelamu' di depan Hiyoshi itu?"

Terdengar bergetar tepatnya.

"Gakuto. Bisakah kau membedakan kata romantis dan persahabatan?"

Sejujurnya, lelaki berambut biru itu benar.

"Tapi… Yuushi," sedikit jeda karena gugup, "kau pernah rela membuat menu latihan untukku juga waktu itu…"

"Semua orang akan melakukannya untuk sahabatnya, Gakuto,"

Mengangguk, semburat merah yang tadi mendekorasi wajahnya perlahan menipis; menghilang, "Jadi, saat kau sampai rela menutupi kelemahanku… sampai kita kalah saat itu juga?'

"gakuto. Semuanya hal yang biasa. Hal yang wajar," Oshitari menghela nafas, tetapi tiba-tiba mengukirkan senyum. Sebuah senyum yang bisa digiolongkan sejenis dengan… sebuah seringai.

…dan lebih parahnya, Oshitari sekarang menundukkan kepala, menyetarakan posisi dengan yang lebih pendek. Hingga keduanya dapat saling merasakan terpaan nafas sang lawan bicara.

"Kecuali kalau kau ingin menganggapnya lebih dari segi persahabatan, tak masalah. Kalau kau ingin melampaui batas kewajaran denganku, aku juga tak menolak."

(…nada bicaranya juga sedikit seduktif… sepertinya?)

Oshitari Yuushi lalu melangkah, meninggalkan sang partner _doubles_. Seringainya kian memudar seiring dengan angin yang melambai.

"Sial. Sial. Yuushi sialan."

Yang berambut merah magenta mulai sadar dari tubuhnya yang mematung sebelumnya.

"Sudah kubilang… aku ingin hidup dengan cap lelaki normal!"

Bibirnya—sang _acrobatic _dari _doubles_ itu—tak berhenti mengucapkan gerutu-gerutuan yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada yang berambut biru, sedangkan mukanya sekarang sudah berwarna serupa dengan rambutnya itu. Merah.

.

**ENDS**

.

Halo? Ada yang mbaca? (ngenesalert)

Saya masih baru nih, datang ke nih fandom. Mohon maklumi yah, ini mungkin(?) ancur di mata kalian, karena… saya merasa di sini karakter-karakter yang saya pakai OOCnya hampir parah—

M-Maaf kalau ini kurang memuaskan atau apa… Sekian deh curcolan saya. _Any review or concrete?_


End file.
